


Negotiations

by danniellecj



Series: No One Breaks My Heart Like You [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Deleted Scene, F/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danniellecj/pseuds/danniellecj
Summary: On the not so good days, Mary Jane tries to coax her husband out of bed, as best as she can.





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> This was a scene which was originally included in "[No One Breaks My Heart Like You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544783). But upon re-reading the final draft, it was messing up the flow, so I deleted it, and turn it into a fun, sexy prompt instead. Enjoy!

He had started missing his pain meds recently and she’d have to remind him every morning before he goes out. Sometimes she lets him sleep in. Other times, she has to nudge him up.

He doesn’t talk about the Spider-Man things anymore like he had used to. She had even started to think maybe he had been considering giving it up and finally settling into the normal life. But he goes out every night, anyway. She wants to ask him, but he doesn’t budge. So she lets him sleep. It’s the only time he’s relaxed and unbothered by the constant weight of the world.

Once she had come home early to find him curled in the middle of the bed. One big lump hiding under the covers. She had poked and teased and prodded but he hadn’t budged.

“Leave me alone MJ,” he’d whine.

“I’m not in the mood.” He’d poke her back from the covers and curl up further as he could.

So, she does.

But only to fix him a meal to coach him out of his blanket fortress. Sometimes it takes a box of pizza to get him out. Or Chinese takeout. Sex takes more effort and she doesn’t want to wear them both, especially since Peter’s exhausted enough. Either way, he gets out of bed. That’s pretty much important.

She stares at him from across their small table as he chews calmly through his food. He had started to gain weight after the broken back incident and had been pretty much insecure about it whenever someone would bring it up. Not that she minds it, she loves how softer he had become and how it makes him more huggable.

The shirt he’s wearing is worn on the edges of the sleeves and she likes the way it hugs his strong biceps and how broad his shoulders are. Peter’s talking about some random bull about the quality of the sauce in the takeout but she doesn’t care. She’s content with the sound of his voice.

“MJ?” he asks, jolting her out of her thoughts.

“Hmm?”

“You’ve been looking at me for 10 minutes now. Do I have something on my face?” he asks.

“I can’t look at my husband and think how much I love him?” she teases casually as she takes a bite out of her meal. She looks back at him with one eyebrow raised. But she means every word in her sentence.

He rolls his eye in pseudo-annoyance which breaks the act and it earns her a laugh.

“I mean, we both know I’m good looking. Isn’t that why you married me?” he counters, coyly.

He lightly runs his feet over the skin of her legs and it makes her shivers a bit.

“I mean I needed a permanent photographer, and you were willing to do my headshots for free.” She kicks him playfully under the table, but she misses. Damn, his spider-sense. He smiles, amused.

“Mary Jane Watson-Parker, how dare you!” 14 years and she still loves the way the name rolls of his tongue.

She smiles, good-naturedly in reply. “I’ll have to charge you for the 14 years of service then, Mrs. Parker,” he says as he finishes his meal. “Oh really?” she challenges. “Really.” He winks.

“Well, you’re in luck, Mr. Parker,” she starts.

“I’ve got the whole day off for us to negotiate about it.”

“Cool.” he says casually as he takes her empty plate and his to the sink.

“Where would you like to start?”

“The floor. Then maybe we could move to the couch. And if you still have the energy, we can finish it off at bed.” she suggests.

Peter laughs, but she doesn’t miss the way his cheeks blush.

He brushes it off though. “Well Mrs. Parker, that’s a lot of negotiation.” he ponders as he leans on the counter.

She crosses her legs dramatically, to face him from across. “I only want to make sure, you’re paid off well.” She says.

He hums in agreement. “Alright, then. Let me just finish the dishes.”

He turns to face the sink, but she pulls him back from the counter. Grabs all 6'1 of him to her and kisses him hard. His hands find steady ground on the corners of the counter as MJ peppers him with her mouth. The familiar scent of her floral perfume, and the smoothness of her skin against his scarred one.

“MJ,” he starts, in between heated kisses. “Shut up, and fuck me.” she snaps.

She pulls down his pajama pants, as he moans through her lips. Her hands wrapping themselves across his neck as his weave through her form. They wind up on the floor. She straddles him, as she pulls off her shirt. Makes sure to grind nicely on his crotch as she helps him pull off his shirt, in between hungry kisses.

He pauses to eye her nicely and appreciatively. Brown eyes in pure adoration and awe. She kisses him again, hands steady on his shoulder, when a distant loud explosion from outside startles them both. The ground shakes, and the panicked voices fill the lanes. He pulls her off him and pulls on his spider-suit.

“MJ?”

“Go.” she says, but not before she walks over to him to kiss his crooked nose and lips.

“Be careful, tiger.” He smiles at her and climbs out the window, confidently.

She doesn’t bother looking out. Whatever the world throws at him, she can count on him coming home, to her after.


End file.
